The Love of a Lifetime
by Authordribbledrabble
Summary: This is a fic I was working on and wanted to share to see what people thought... So basically Percy is in love with a woman and bonded to her on levels they themselves don' understand but they have trouble like most relationships. What will happen when some thing happens and their relationship and bond may be broken, rating is for safety and may not be able to update like I want..


_**this is my first fanfic so if there are parts that don't make sense I'm sorry ill fix as soon as possible, not sure what to do... well here is the story...**_

* * *

><p>Percy and I walked along the waterline so he could heal from the sparing we just had been through with each other. "I know I shouldn't be so smug considering I almost took your foot off but I beat you so fast that it was saddening. I mean you are the one that succeeded in uniting the Greek and Roman camps so I was disappointed in you my love."<p>

"Ha ha I told you not to call me that out here..." he frowned at me.

"Just because someone might be watching but I don't see anyone or sense anyone do you?"

"No, but it doesn't mean that there isn't anyone watching or listening."

"Oh stop worrying no one's listening."

"That's were your wrong young goddess." We turned around to see Poseidon, Percy's dad, as well as Athena and Mars, my adoptive mom and dad. "Mom, dad what's going on? Poseidon how's it going for you?" i backed away from Percy a little.

"Honey don't do that, you know I prefer your relationship with Percy more than I approve of your sisters relationship with him." Athena said shaking her head.

"Now Athena lets not lead them into a place we didn't need nor want them in OK?"

"Poseidon's right, they know not everyone has decided if they like this," My father said well gesturing towards me and Percy, "So please lets not hint that we have. So far they are OK with just seeing each other here where we can watch them, at night and in secret yes, but still they are getting what they need to keep the connection alive."

"Exactly Mars, and the connection is very important to keep." Me and Percy looked at each other, "We're still here you know."

"Oh we thought you would have run off to talk or laugh by now."

"Sorry, guess we really gotta start checking who's around."

"Suppose you should." just then I felt like I was being torn in half. "Uhhh Percy I have to go."

"What? what are you talking about, you don't have to go just cause their her- wait why are you fading, oh no not this soon please not this soon I have to ask you something."

"Tell me it tomorrow when I come back down."

"No it can't wait I have to tell you now before I loose my nerv!"

"Your nerve can wait 6 hours I cant I'm sorry I have to or you know what will happen."

"Ya ok bye see you back here later."

"Not here stay at camp please."

"Why?"

"Goodbye Percy."

"Wait tell me wh-" I closed my I eyes and gave over to the air and let it carry me to Olympus were I have lived out the 15 million years I've been alive. That is until I met Percy...When I met Percy, the best day in a long unending life happened.

"So I see your back." i turned around to see my mentor Zeus.

"Ya i am but i wish i wasn't."

"Why not don't you love your house that was built for you?"

"Of course you know I do its just right as I was being torn out of the mortal world and into this one Percy was telling me something and then it started hurting I had to tell him to tell me tomorrow when I meet him."

"Well I am sorry but you know what happens when you resist coming back."

"I know I just,"

"Just what?"

"Wish that I could spend more time with him you know, spend a whole day with him not just sundown to sunup."

"I know, being with him is the only time I've seen a glint of happiness in your eyes." I looked at the king of the gods with a strange face, that I knew he saw, silently saying to him 'what are you talking about?'

Zeus covered my eyes and when the feeling of his hand over my eyes disappeared I opened my eyes and I was in Percy's lakeside house. I turned and saw Percy standing there a towel wrapped around his hips. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know but I get the feeling that Zeus doesn't mind our relationship."

"Really?"

"Ya he sent me down here, for how long I don't know."

"Well I'm happy despite the length of time, as long as he allows me to do something I have wanted to do for a while. "

"What is that?"

"This." He wrapped a line of water around my waist and pulled me to him. When my body reached him he brought his lips down on mine, I couldn't help that my hands went to the towel but he pushed my hands to my sides and moved so he had control over me.

He kissed my neck and shoulders and I stayed still. When he kissed my chest, his hands went to the hem of my top and pulled it over my head and dropped it to the wooden floor. He did the same with his towel and I put up a barrier on the doors and windows so no one could see in or enter. He pulled me to the bed and gently pushed me down. He kissed my neck and worked his way down my body. A moan escaped our mouths. His hands wandered and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His hands were soft and there was no hesitation in his decisions. He straightened and looked to me, a question in his eyes. I nodded and he spread the top sheet at his hips, covering both of us in the movement and hiding our bodies as he pushed into me. When my scream stopped echoing in the room he began moving.

He kissed my lips and whispered, "I need more..."

I pulled his lips to mine and he thrust into me harder and more urgently. "Take me Percy I need more too."

I felt a smile playing on the man that was taking me's lips and he moaned as he changed his rhythm. I could fell him getting bigger, meaning he was getting closer. He kissed me over and over again as our breathing became ragged and he moved faster. He bit my lip as he pulled me on top of him. His breath blew on my neck as I moaned in finished. I kissed him one last time and then rolled off of him. With both of us done and out of breath he held me in his arms for the rest of the morning.

"Percy Jackson what's going on here?" I heard a female voice from the door.

His head whipped to the side and saw something that made him get up,"Hey Annabeth how's your morning?"

"Well obviously not as good as yours." a satyr came in laughing. "I think you forgot about our empathy connection."

"Who is this girl?" Annabeth asked ignoring the satyr.

"this is Knox."

"Knox?"

"Yes she is my..."

Percy looked to me searching for what to say and I finished for him, "I am his trainer."

"He has a trainer."

"I train him to use his birthright as the son of Poseidon."

Annabeth looked doubtful but just walked towards Percy and said, "well we need to go, training starts in a few minutes and you cant be late again."


End file.
